


选择

by Aminophen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: “选择总没有我们想象得那样多。”莫里森说，调出另一个版面。“再说，人是会变的，麦克雷。”





	1. 手铐

**Author's Note:**

> 假的啊。

早晨七点三十二分，麦克雷载着杰哈穿过阿加西亚桥，向东北方驶去。杰哈正在跟人通话，从语气判断是他的女友。到历史博物馆时他才挂断，这时在行车队列中已经能远远看到日内瓦喷泉。这十八世纪运营至今的人工名胜在十年前停摆过一段时间，瑞士政府忙于战事和国防，直到五年前才重新修好了水下的巨型水泵，并加装了另一预备泵，由此示意当局本世纪都不会令它再停摆的决心。

天气晴朗，汝拉山脉在强光下散发着蓝色的雾气。守望先锋基地的白色外壁总是使它在很远处就能被看见。此时两架最大型号的货运机正盘旋在上空等待垂直起降。杰哈在自己的通讯器上摆弄了几下，转头问麦克雷：“回来感觉怎样？”

“不错。等不及要去下一次公路旅行了。”麦克雷说。

“向你监护人要护照。”

“啊，你踩到我痛处了。”麦克雷说。杰哈笑道：“真的，你知道现在情况有点特殊。”

基地入口的自动检测系统扫描过车与驾驶者的身份证明后，指引麦克雷去地下三层停车处。车停稳时正好七点五十五分。杰哈对麦克雷说了谢谢，拿起自己的公文包。麦克雷从车窗探出头对他说：“就是问问，什么时候能让我去罗马玩玩？”

“消息灵通。”杰哈说。“加布里尔会被及时通知到的。现在什么都不能确定。”他低头看了看自己的手表：“要迟到了，我建议你也快跑。”

杰哈是莱耶斯唯一喜欢的法国人，或者是他认为唯一办事效率超过他的。关于罗马的事如果杰哈仍不确定，链条可能就卡在指挥官莫里森那里。麦克雷把椅背调后，打开收音机收听‘二极管和姜’乐队的新派协奏曲，复调长得永无止境。按照基地通勤人员的标准，他已经迟到了。

麦克雷决定听完这首曲子。他躺在椅背上，给自己过劳的肩部肌肉一次很好的放松。引入手铐真是一项错误的决定，尤其手铐是荷枪实弹规格的那种自动拷。这件事是他自己提起的，莫里森评价他自讨苦吃。他随口说过，如果莫里森总是喜欢按着他的手腕，不如换手铐更省事。那本来是个玩笑。他手腕上两道明显的印记显示那不是。

麦克雷认为自己带手套的习惯也间接纵容了莫里森的这种行为。他按了一下自己的手腕，一股细针扎过似的胀痛感立即爬上来。他闭上眼睛，这种感觉确实令人感到些许愉悦。换个角度看，喜欢这种行为模式可能是一种生存策略，把决策权让给别人。不过他还没有完全产生依赖性。他认为自己跟莫里森更接近于臭味相投。参考就近原则与守密性，他们非常合适。

莱耶斯在电梯口碰见杰哈。二人打了个招呼。杰哈还是老样子，一套不出格的西装和皮公文包，像纽约八点钟挤满地铁站的那些白领一样。杰哈不喜欢成为万众瞩目的政客，尽管他在外交领域如鱼得水。战前他是法国驻美大使，后辞职到联合国在奥斯陆成立的紧急备战总部做情报员。在守望先锋他身居要职，同时与暗影守望合作密切，主要负责情报和公关问题。正是因为这种性格，他的同事们在得知他公开追求巴黎舞蹈演员之后吃了一惊。

“还是老样子？”莱耶斯问。

“是啊。”杰哈说。“替我跟阿玛瑞中校问好。”

“可以，大忙人。”

“一起去巴黎度假？”

莱耶斯哈哈一笑，拍了拍杰哈的背。走过特工公共休息区时，莱耶斯看到那里比平时多不少人。一方面因为现在临近午餐时间，另一方面澳洲考察团队的人回来了，现在都在总部待命。廖在咖啡机那里背对着他拿垫纸，莱耶斯决定等一下邀请他吃午饭。

莫里森的办公室位于特工活动区域的角落，建筑向外略微凸起的部分，窗户对着西面，落日时能俯瞰远方山脉在夕阳中燃烧的美景——虽然通常此人没有这个兴致。莱耶斯进来时莫里森坐在桌前处理文件。他办公桌上摆着当年他们在纽约执行任务时拍摄的合照。莱耶斯总会被那张照片吸引，并且下意识地将照片上的莫里森与他面前的这个进行对比。

莫里森与年轻时的自己面部结构未有太多变化，坐着时近乎完全静止，像是比从前更加高。细看他面部有一些不平的皮肤组织，那是优秀植皮手术后的遗留。他的这张脸得出现在封面上，自此之后他就得对公共关系和媒体负责，露出他具有雄性线条的下颌骨和与肤色形成极大反差的蓝眼睛，像个白人模特那样。

“我还以为阿玛瑞比我先来。”莱耶斯说。

“她调休，你又忘了。明天才从埃及飞回来。”莫里森回答。

“该死。”

“现在改善印象已经太迟了。”莫里森关掉他眼前的投影。“公假期间她负责这里。到下个月有什么事直接向她报告。”

“我还以为你不会休假。”

“又不是战时。国际公假期间我干嘛开这样一个坏头？”莫里森笑了一下，带出一丝年轻时顽皮的影子，一闪而逝。“正好你们都回来了，杰哈问你们愿不愿意到法国去做客。”

“我问问廖。”莱耶斯回答。“看样子你没这个打算。”

“十二点了。”莫里森说。“你现在不快些就只能端着东西找别的地方坐。不过你就这样站着，总有人主动让位置给你……”

用餐区建在主建筑的后方。整个总部一共有三个分散的公共用餐区域，但其中两个只提供咖啡和冷食。环形的用餐区大概能容纳五百人左右，商铺则围绕用餐区排列，另还有四台大型自动贩卖机贩卖三种热咖喱，泡面和速食三明治。

麦克雷看见源氏和齐格勒坐在角落，端着餐盘做到他们对面。齐格勒的盘子里装着通心粉和水果，源氏的盘子里象征性的摆着一碗汤和一听可乐。源氏很少出现在用餐区。他的消化系统处于半体外状态，最近的调整能让他进食一些液体，比如可乐，但汤含固体杂质太多，并不在他的可行食谱上。齐格勒医生通常在调整后邀请他一同午餐，这是源氏唯一会出现在用餐区的原因。

“嗨，室友。半天没见了。”麦克雷主动打招呼。

“嗨。”源氏回答。

“这次调整之后源氏很快可以不用休眠仓进行休息。怎么接驳他的自动预警系统和休息区域还需要调整。”齐格勒医生说。“我可能会申请对你们的房间进行一些调整，希望你不介意，杰西。当然最后决定权还是在你，还有适应期的数据。”她对源氏说。

“当然。”麦克雷回答。他跟源氏是名义上的舍友，对方的床永远是空的，因为这位赛博战士得睡在一种特殊的医疗仓内——任务时对方可以完全不睡，像夏日空调那样没有日夜地运转。

齐格勒跟麦克雷聊了聊公休的去处。齐格勒打算留在这里。我之前就回过家了，她这样说。事实是她想攻克源氏循环系统的又一个难题。源氏显然在假期无处可去，他身上有追踪器，非任务时段是受监控的，因此只能留在日内瓦。麦克雷对任务外的行程没有特殊喜好，表示可能会蹭廖的车去法国。

“我还以为吃饭时你会把手套摘下来。”齐格勒说。

“今天是特殊情况。”麦克雷说。

“什么？”

“昨天我去美甲了。”麦克雷回答。

源氏发出一声古怪的吞咽声。齐格勒也笑起来，动作自然地偷走了源氏餐盘里的一口汤。


	2. 咸爆米花

莫里森把权限设置更改完，再跟阿玛瑞发了一份文件。她发回之前处理好的授权书，附带了一张她跟法瑞尔的合影。等他处理完一切，日内瓦的白天早已过去，基地陷入沉寂。通勤人员们已经下班。常驻人员和待命的特工们离开了工作区，聚集到休闲区或是出去喝酒。

夜间走廊的内置灯自动设置低耗能模式。莫里森通过侧翼的电梯下到车库，那里也一样空旷，脚步声的回音听起来空旷得诡异。隔着一个区域，莫里森远远地看见麦克雷靠在他车边抽烟，一个清洁机器人在他边上亮着绿光。

“嘿。”麦克雷说。“介意蹭个车吗？”

莫里森有些吃惊。他以为麦克雷早已在假期前不见踪影。不过这不是麦克雷第一次以蹭车为由去他家过夜。他想了想，点头让麦克雷上车去驾驶座。麦克雷把烟头放到清洁机器人的收集槽内，快活地拉开车门：“谢了。”

“还以为你会对巴黎度假更感兴趣。”莫里森说。他从副驾驶前的储物匣拿出一盒薄荷口腔贴片，放了一片在嘴里。麦克雷是认识莫里森之后才知道绿箭有这种略微匪夷所思的产品。

它跟绿箭的代糖薄荷糖一个味道，做成了片状，贴在口腔上方，大概五到十分钟会完全融化。类似的口腔贴片在战时曾经是一种军备品，用于提神，配方与商业产品不同。莫里森表示他不喜欢见到有人含着东西跟他说话，同样他自己不会做这种事。此句在麦克雷的耳朵里等同于‘在禁烟区吸烟者罚款’的标识。

“才回到瑞士，暂时不想出门。”麦克雷回答。

莫里森哼了一声，在副驾驶座上闭上眼睛小憩。麦克雷没再说话，闭嘴安静地开车，并且升上了车窗。车内只剩空气循环系统和行驶造成的细微声响。黑夜中日内瓦亮起昏暗的光线，公路的灯向后飞去，右手侧新建的花园购物中心打着大灯迎来一天人流量最多的时刻。

麦克雷把车停到较新的高层公寓的车库。莫里森本人大多时间住在基地宿舍内，在守望先锋总部设立在日内瓦后的某段时间，他自己在外购置了这间公寓，主要拿来放置一些私人的东西。

莫里森下车之后用门禁卡开了门，他只带着一个小钱夹。麦克雷除了衬衫里的一包烟和打火机什么都没拿。室内比室外温度略高，他把手套摘下来，无意识地蹭了蹭。淤血处开始发痒应该是愈合的一种征兆。莫里森低头扫了一眼麦克雷的手腕。

“我睡沙发还是谁哪里？”麦克雷问。

“随便。多的那个枕头就在沙发上。”莫里森说。

麦克雷看到他们之前用过的那个手铐在沙发前的茶几上。他把自己的手套扔到那旁边，试图把它遮住。莫里森快速地洗漱完，回到卧室关了灯。麦克雷在那之前从莫里森的衣柜里拿了两件衣服当做睡衣，在客厅休息。

莫里森早上总是在自己闹钟响之前醒来。他醒得很快，记起来客厅里睡着人，于是先在房间里换了衣服再出去。麦克雷还睡着。他直接走过对方来到厨房，给自己倒了一些麦片。

麦克雷被烤面包的味道唤醒。他在沙发上扭动了一下，感受自己僵硬的背部。头上方的吊顶并不是金属制的，也没有内嵌蓝色光源，只是漆白的墙面和一盏圆灯。他坐起来，揉了揉头发。莫里森坐在餐桌上，刚好吃完最后一口果酱面包，正以一种动物园游客的表情看着他。

“你要不要——”

“等我刷完牙，我们能解决一下这个吗，指挥官？”麦克雷说。他有点后悔昨晚为什么拿了这条什么都遮不住的运动短裤。

“——你要果酱还是花生酱？”莫里森继续说完。他没有任何特殊表示：“备用牙刷是红色的那只，别用错了。”

廖把烟灰掸在烟灰槽里，拿出他那老式的卡片机伸出车外拍照。

“我们能关上窗户吗？”玛瑞安-102问。

“薄荷烟，拜托。”莱耶斯鄙夷地说。

“等一下，好了。”廖把车窗关上。“你知道，加布里尔，这辆车只有我们三个是有原因的。”

玛瑞安-102立即把自己的面部显示器调成蓝色，以显示功能繁忙。莱耶斯哼了一声。廖拿起之前抽了一半的烟头：“我又不经常抽。再说薄荷很适口嘛。让我看看——等一下就到莫尔万了。”

“还要一个多小时，A6大道第戎西南一截现在还在翻修。”玛瑞安-102回答。“不知道莱因哈特中校走得是哪一条路。从出发时间上看他们领先我们二十分钟。”

“这可不怪我。”廖说。

“我差点忘带药了。”莱耶斯承认。

“我不知道加州的情况这么糟糕。还好吧？”廖扭头问后座的莱耶斯。

“只是维生素。”莱耶斯说。“澳洲呢？听说你们还得带全套隔离服作业。”

“重灾区而已，诸如墨尔本市区和东部沿海城市。”廖回答。他在车内的置物箱内翻了翻，只找到两盒喉糖和一个打火机。他只好把自己左臂上的绑带解下来当做眼罩系在头上，并且放下了遮阳板。玛瑞安-102把四周车窗调成暗色。

莱耶斯在后座看了一会视频。过了十分钟，他记了个时间，从口袋里拿出那个药盒，里面卡着六针试剂。他给自己注射了一针，感受到液体进入手臂。他恍惚回到自己参加超级士兵计划的时候，那带给他一切。忽略过程，重要的只有最后的成果。此刻他需要再进行一次，再一次超越。

麦克雷听到自己的声音隔着一层织物传来，像什么东西掉在了床垫上发出的闷响。尽管有沙发靠背做缓冲，他的下巴仍开始抗议，传来被挤压的难受感。莫里森的衣服垫在他下巴下面，麦克雷承认这一举措很有先见之明，否则就要把沙发罩扯下来洗一次——无论如何，晨勃的解决方式让他满意。

莫里森的手握住他的下体。他已经很接近了。随着肌肉的一阵缩紧，无与伦比的眩晕将他击倒。莫里森一只手扶着他的后颈，带来轻微的窒息感。莫里森退了出来。麦克雷喘息着趴在沙发靠背上，接过莫里森递过来的纸巾把自己清理了一下。此时他听见莫里森低沉的呻吟，接着戛然而止。

麦克雷抹了抹自己湿漉漉的侧脸。他起来把衣服收走扔进洗衣机，顺便去洗了个澡。回来时客厅的窗户被打开了，室内有一股柠檬空气清新剂的味道。莫里森也换了衣服，坐在沙发上像要出门。他颧骨上还浮现着一层红色，轻易地改变了他平常自然保持的镇静状态。

他从腕表上调出一幅海报，看起来有些眼熟。“十点，‘死光’，有兴趣吗？”他问。

麦克雷点点头。莫里森把车钥匙扔给他。两人出门。早餐尼森购物中心人还不多，他们看得近乎是最早的那一场。麦克雷弄了黄油爆米花和两罐可乐。他们两个是第一批到的，莫里森走到十分靠后的一排，麦克雷只好跟着。随后来了两个老夫妇坐在最前排。又来了几个人做中间。开场前正在放映广告，麦克雷以为那是红酒的，最后的产品却是火腿。

“奥德莱恩问我要源氏的医疗材料。”莫里森说。

“这件事不是齐格勒医生做主吗？”

“还得我批准才行。”莫里森说。“我不认为安吉拉会同意。”

“哦。”麦克雷说。他想到他的医疗档案是登记在莫伊拉那里的。“最近她是在搞些什么。这很自然——她是个问题基因学家或者医生，反正你知道的比我多。”

莫里森没说话。广告快要放完了。

“莱耶斯是个有底线的男人。你没必要担心，再说杰哈会跟你汇报的。”麦克雷补充道。“嘿，你介意我把爆米花桶放腿上吗？放中间它会倒的。”

莫里森转头看了他一眼。麦克雷不清楚他是什么意思。电影正要开始。麦克雷原以为是惊悚片，后来才发现是普通发生在二十世纪的伦理电影。他开始思考自己没去法国的原因是否只是为了躲避他认为口味过于复杂的食物和长达两小时不得动弹的舞剧。他打了个哈欠，塞了一口爆米花。咸味和可乐的二氧化碳气泡在口腔内爆开。银幕上的男人用他脏兮兮的手背蹭了一下自己的脸颊，反倒令泪水的痕迹更加清晰可见。


	3. 瘾品

巴黎之行的人群回来后在基地又聚了一次。这次老朋友们都在。杰哈特意打了一条波点领带，放着上世纪的那种舞厅音乐邀请人跳舞。齐格勒还穿着白大褂，饶有兴趣地坐在吧台上看舞池里的人。托比昂跟来比一起用很快的速度跳着踢他。麦克雷看了一圈，并不意外地发现源氏并不在。他去问齐格勒，齐格勒说：“他想早点休息。”她眨了眨眼睛。

麦克雷拿了两罐可乐到医疗翼，监护记录告诉他源氏去顶层了。他只好上电梯到顶层去。顶层观景台有些风。夜里从日内瓦湖升起一阵浓密的雾气，使不远处城中心的建筑陷入一片灰蓝的暗影中。源氏坐在栏杆上。麦克雷扔了一瓶可乐给他。

麦克雷开了可乐，在天台站了一会，发现因为浓雾实在没什么景色可观赏。在他回去前源氏应了一声。他依旧坐在那里一动不动，除了腿间多了一瓶可乐。

麦克雷回到公共休息区的路上遇到了莱耶斯。他打了个招呼，见走廊中除他们之外没有别人，对莱耶斯说：“莫里森最近问起奥德莱恩的事。”

“我们之前说过了。如果你不打算加入，那就无可奉告。”莱耶斯说。“如果你有什么问题就自己去问她。如果是关于你之前差点歪掉的那根肋骨——反正齐格勒给你修好了，最终结果是好的。”

麦克雷耸耸肩，让道给莱耶斯。

夜里他在守望先锋总部前的花园内游荡，靠在中央的大雕塑底座旁抽烟。夜间灯让白大理石雕塑像黑暗中的鬼影。等了大概十几分钟莫里森才出来。为避嫌他之前把车停在外面的街上。莫里森向麦克雷要了根烟，照例把钥匙扔给他。十一点左右日内瓦已经没有什么车流，麦克雷打了半自动驾驶，把车窗打得更开一些吹散车内的烟雾。

“之前我问你的事，你想错了。”莫里森开口，吐出一口烟。麦克雷看了他一眼，说：“你喝了不少。”

“我没有怀疑过他。”莫里森又吸了两三口，缓缓地吐出来，像每一口都是最后一口。“只是我必须知道我需要辩护什么。你说得对，莱耶斯是个有底线的人，但最终不是你我说了算。你明白吗？”他把未抽完的烟头按灭了。

“你怎么知道我怎么想？”麦克雷问。

“你怎么想呢？”莫里森反问。

“随便吧。”麦克雷低声说。

莫里森笑起来。麦克雷闷不做声，把自动挡调回手动挡继续驾车。“我们最终都自己选择这么干。”莫里森说，抽出一片薄荷贴片清口。

停车后有股持续的惯性还在他们身上作用。如果不是正好有另一辆车在他们后回到地下车库的话他们在车上就搞起来了。莫里森的颧骨自然发红，像他平时做完运动那样。他闭起眼睛时眉头的细微创伤就变得很明显。他的眼睛自然而然地吸引旁观者的目光，因此稍加修饰即可忽略其他不完美之处。

“今天前我不知道你会喝这么多。”麦克雷的呼吸吐在对方略微带汗的皮肤上。莫里森疲倦地抬起手臂，挪动了一下。

“什么？”

“酒。你似乎很少碰的。二十一世纪最健康的美国人？”

“很少，没什么特殊原因。”莫里森回到平躺的姿势。“如果是说瘾品的话——曾有一种普遍的偏见，他们讨厌那些会流泪的人。差不多是战争爆发的时候，我们参加的那个计划……参与者都在医疗床上接受注射。我还没有绑带，那天还没有。我右边的人夜里忽然开始痉挛，他大声咒骂，我们都醒了。有些还在装睡，借此得到一些心理安慰。最后他们给他打了吗啡。他安静了。我撑着坐起来。他没有睡，睁着眼睛……”

他停顿了一下，眼睛闭着，快要睡着了似得。“二月战争时也是这样。我单手可以托着担架。当时我右耳还在耳鸣，什么都听不清。医疗车载着我们撤离时，护士紧握着她的手。我点了一支烟——这是违规的。然后我给她抽了一口。它们在特殊时候很有用。”他呼出一口气，像吐出一口烟雾。

过了很久，麦克雷说：“操。”

“对啊。都发生过了。”莫里森幽默地讲了个双关。麦克雷觉得对方的幽默感实在诡异。他们起来各自洗了个澡，换了套衣服睡下。莫里森不介意把床让给他一半。反正明晚他们会回总部，一切照旧。此前莫里森告诉麦克雷让他准备‘罗马假日’。麦克雷怀疑对方根本没看过这部电影。总之这是目前的打算。

一个月后他跟源氏跑断了腿，自西西里到伦敦。线索从一位以电子赌马为生的洗钱客开始，一直到八起针对守望先锋分部的袭击威胁，其中有一起差点被登上日报。多亏源氏关键时刻跳进泰晤士河，带着那块元件。爆炸缘由被当地警方录入调查，随后他们不再插手。源氏不得不再次更换了他的左臂和腰腹部的部分。

麦克雷倚在酒店窗边吹风，听见源氏卸掉自己手臂的声音。他看了一眼窗外又把头扭回来。他们两人都对任务地点没什么挑剔，但他认为伦敦是个很适合源氏的地方。窗外，街上的行人大多带着帽子，穿着厚风衣，牵着手的可能是血肉之躯也可能是纯金属。伦敦市现有大于百分之五的合法居民是智械，数量有增多的趋势。

“我最近在思考。”源氏说。

“忍者一天到晚不是都在做这个？”

“这些——我可能考虑将它们全部替换掉。”源氏伸出自己的左臂。“它们终究会成为负担。”

麦克雷知道源氏同意加入改造计划的时候坚持保留尽可能多的他原本的部分。计划延迟到齐格勒接手。在托比昂的帮助下，她设计出可以接入内循环的义肢，但接合一直是个未彻底解决的问题，尤其是源氏本来左手部分组织完全坏死。她用了很大心血重构了内部结构，并移植了假体进去。原本托比昂的设计是完全再造躯干，摒弃传统的‘塑模’式重造，只取仿生学的动力和传导理念。齐格勒并没有那么干。

“你同意了？”麦克雷问。

“或早或晚。”源氏说。“并不会这么快。安吉拉还有很多需要调试。”他把换掉的部分放进补给箱，活动了一下右手。“我开始明白……即使能恢复原状，皮肤之下我仍活在一层谎言中。”

“太有哲理了，我考虑记下来。”麦克雷回答。

在日内瓦他无意把此事告诉了莫里森。莫里森正在审阅西西里的战斗记录，屏幕上投影出战斗单元的损失指示。麦克雷站在靠窗的位置。他认为莫里森办公室的观景窗是他所见的几个中最好的。他的宿舍的窗户对着一半花园，只看得到角落位置，而且很小，大多数时间关着。源氏说自然光影响他打游戏。

“真没想到他会这样选。”麦克雷说。从这个角度可以看到楼下的人们进出总部，自上而下，人们像彩色蚁虫一样运动。“或许等几年就有办法了呢？总能让他跟之前一模一样的。”

“选择总没有我们想象得那样多。”莫里森说，调出另一个版面。“我会安排安吉拉的后续项目。再说，人是会变的，麦克雷。”

“说得轻巧，指挥官。”

莫里森没再回答。他办公桌上照片中的三人依旧微笑着，看上去亲密无间。


End file.
